As deodorizing materials for removing malodorous substances, such as ammonia, methyl mercaptan, methyl sulfide dimethyl disulfide, hydrogen sulfide and trimethylamine, which are present in rooms, refrigerators, etc., there have hitherto been proposed those consisting mainly of activated carbon; those consisting of fibers or the like to which phthalocyanine complexes are attached; and those consisting of a carboxymethylated cellulose on which copper and/or zinc ions are adsorbed.
However, deodorants consisting mainly of activated carbon are in the form of granules, and they are colored in black. Therefore, the deodorants so employed are contained in a good-looking package. This results in bulkiness and poses various constraints on their use.
Deodorants consisting of fibers, such as celluloses, to which phthalocyanine complexes are attached are slow in the speed of deodorization and hence their deodorizing capability is insufficient from practical point of view.
Deodorants comprising carboxymethylated cellulose fibers on which copper and/or zinc ions are adsorbed could hardly be said to be a practical deodorizer since the ions are adsorbed thereon in only small quantities.
There has also been reported cellulose fibers dipped in a concentrated alkali solution of a copper compound to attain an increase in the quantity of ions adsorbed thereon. However, cellulose fibers so treated are severely damaged by the strong alkali and hence become unsatisfactory in workability, processability and other practical properties.
It has therefore been desired to develop a deodorizing material which is excellent in processability and exhibits excellent deodorizing properties.